This invention relates generally to the field of waste management and, in particular, to a kit containing apparatus used to facilitate cleanup and transport of pet waste.
Many pet owners walk their pet to provide the pet with exercise and an opportunity to relieve themselves away from the pet owner's domicile. Nearly all pet owners will have a leash either directly attached to the pet during the walk or in hand while controlling the pet with voice commands. In most locations, local ordinances require the pet owner to clean up pet waste excreted by their pets. During nearly every pet walk, the pet will have been trained to relieve itself at least once. During longer walks and hikes, this will occur more than once.
Therefore, it would be most convenient for the pet owner to have several disposable pet waste containers removably attached to the pet leash. It is then desirable that the pet waste container be sealable and reattachable to the pet leash, thereby providing the pet owner with hand-free and convenient transport of the pet waste container until disposed of.